


Silence

by firnae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firnae/pseuds/firnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A breeze rushed through and ruffled the feathers on Anders’ pauldrons. He could hear the crackling of fires from the explosion off in the distance. But in that space, that moment he and Hawke occupied, it was silent."</p>
<p>Anders awaits his final judgement at the hand of the one he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Dragon Age II. Some of the dialogue is lifted from the actual scene in the game.

             Anders sat on an upturned crate, awaiting his inevitable fate. Mere feet away from him lay the corpse of a templar, killed in the fight that occurred after the destruction of Kirkwall’s chantry.

            “The world needs to see this. Then we can all stop pretending that the circle is a solution,” Anders said. He could feel Hawke’s presence behind him. “And if I pay for that with my life, then I pay. Perhaps then Justice will at least be free.”

            Everything was silent.

            A breeze rushed through and ruffled the feathers on Anders’ pauldrons. He could hear the crackling of fires from the explosion off in the distance. But in that space, that moment he and Hawke occupied, it was silent.

            And it was infinite.

            Anders closed his eyes and waited.

            Waited for his judgment to come. For his death.

            He waited for the sharp pain of a knife being plunged into his back, finally separating him from Justice. He just wished that Ezekiel Hawke didn’t have to be the one to do it. But if he is to meet his death, he’d rather it be at the hand of the one he loved most.

            And so he sat, waiting for the end.

            What Anders didn’t expect to feel was Ezekiel placing a hand on his shoulder.

            “Help me defend the mages,” Ezekiel said.

            Surprised, Anders stood up and turned to face the man who decided to spare his life.

            “You mean, stay with you?” Anders asked, incredulous. “I didn’t think you’d let me.”

            “And why in the world would you think that?” Ezekiel said as he pulled the mage close in a tight embrace.

            Anders stood still for a moment before wrapping his arms around Ezekiel, threading his fingers through the rogue’s ginger hair.

            The two stayed like that, embracing amongst the death and the smoke that filled Kirkwall.

            “I didn’t think you’d let me,” Anders whispered as he pressed his face into Ezekiel’s neck.

            He still couldn’t believe it. Hawke was letting him live. He had betrayed everyone. He had lied and gone behind their backs, even going so far as to recruiting Hawke to unknowingly help him with the chantry’s destruction. If anyone should be angry and disappointed with Anders, it should be Hawke. He had tested Hawke’s trust and had fully prepared for the consequences.

            And yet, he was still alive. Hawke, his Ezekiel Hawke, let him _live_.

            Silence filled the courtyard again.

            The silence. Infinite and intimidating, but not as empty as before.

            And then, in Anders’ ear, Ezekiel broke the silence with, “It’s okay. Chantry was full of pricks anyway.”

            Relief washed over the mage as he held Ezekiel tighter. And despite everything—despite the residual flames flickering around them, and despite the oncoming battle they were to face—Anders could not help but laugh.


End file.
